This invention relates in general to solderless electrical contacts, and in particular to such contacts using resilient conductive columns made to buckle when contact pressure is applied, commonly called "buckling column" contacts.
Electrical contact reliability, particularly the prevention of continuity failure, becomes ever more important as contacts are both miniaturized and the number of leads per assembly increases. This invention addresses the problem of obtaining improved continuity by providing a plurality of parallel connecting paths for each separate lead of a connector assembly having a plurality of such leads. Therefore, the temporary or permanent failure of any one or more of the paths will not create a discontinuity and impair the performance of the entire connector as long as the number of failed paths per lead is less than the total number of connecting paths.
Additionally, this invention can reduce the contact resistance per lead in cases where the mating contact surface has high resistance due to contamination.
Additionally, this invention reduces contact inductance and contact capacitance to facilitate the efficient conduction of high frequency signals without distortion.
Additionally, this invention reduces distortion of high frequency signals by providing a controlled impedance transmission line for the signal path.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.